Samus and the Dragon
by mynameisofnoimportance
Summary: Just a one shot. Its my own short retelling of Samus' origin. Enjoy.


"Are you sure, Sammy? This story has a lot of scary parts. Don't you want me to read a nicer story instead, like the Princess and the Frog?"

" Nuh uh, mom. I want the dragon story."

"Alright, let me pull it up on the computer. Okay, here goes."

"And so, the knight put together what he would need for his journey. He found a leather knapsack and put in a small jug for water and as much food as he could fit. The clothes he wore would be the only ones he would be traveling in, so there was no need for a change of garment. This would be a one way trip. He walked over to the corner of his shack and opened a small chest that had seen better days. It was riddled with tiny holes all over and its worm eaten wood was singed black on the top. He opened it up and had his nose was assaulted by a smell that was one part charcoal and mildew. Therefore, it was strange that what he pulled out of the chest was a suit of polished armor and a sword that shone even in the dinginess of the shack. He took time to gaze at the armor with a regretful expression, which was reflected perfectly by the metal, knowing that if he had had access to this earlier, he might have been able to do something. Now was not the time for "what could have been," but for action. He girded himself with the armor and sheathed the sword and hung it around his waist. Before he walked out the doorway into the glaring sunlight he swore to himself that he would slay the dragon."

"Why?"

"Why what honey?"

"Why did he want to kill the dragon?"

"Because the dragon destroyed his village and killed his family."

"Oh. I don't remember reading that part."

"That's because we didn't. It was in a boring prologue part that I skipped over."

"Oh. Why are prologues boring, mommy?"

"They tell what's already happened and help provide reasons for why characters do what they do. Most of the time there's no action, just talking. That's why most people don't like prologues."

"But aren't they kinda important?"

"Well they are but…"

"Rose! Get in here!"

"What is it dear?!"

"Emergency signal's going off like crazy. I knew those blasted Chozo would bring nothing but trouble."

"Quiet dear, we need to get Sammy and prepare to evacuate. Sammy! Sammy honey! We're leaving."

"Where are we going mommy?"

"We have to go to the shelter with all of those shiny escape pods you like looking at so much."

"Why mommy?"

"I'll explain on the way dear. Get out of bed and put your slippers on."

"Are you ready Rose?"

"Just about. Wait, Sammy, don't leave the house yet dear."

Sammy was already in the frame of the doorway and was getting ready to walk outside.

"I think I see something shiny in the air."

Sammy walked out the door to get a better look at what had caught her attention.

"Sammy don't leave y.."

The entire house behind Sammy erupted into flames.

Sammy's shadow was stretched on the ground and it danced in time with the fire behind her. Explosions caused by space pirate fighters reverberated in the background. She felt a hot wind on the back of her neck and heard a flapping noise. There was an image of wings along with Sammy's shadow and there was a crackling sound as something heavy landed on the burning roof. She turned around slowly, and looked up. That's when she saw the dragon. Its eyes were lifeless and yellow and its skin was a dark purple that was illuminated in the flames. Its gigantic leathery wings flapped slowly, causing sparks to fly out from the now skeletal structure of what was once a house. Its prehensile tail swished side to side like that of some large cat stalking its prey and it was crouching like a grotesque gargoyle perched on the precipice of some ancient church. It had hands like talons and a bony rib cage that was clearly visible. The most frightening and awe inspiring part was its elongated mouth, with rows and rows of jagged teeth that appeared luminous in the rising flames. Unnatural fire danced at the edge of his jaw ready to snake out and consume Sammy; but she was rooted to where she was standing, mesmerized by this demonic nightmare. It was all too unreal, her parents being killed in a flash and now this apparition from a fairy tale. Sammy was too shocked to be afraid or saddened. She could only stare and await her inexorable fate. The dragon's mouth blazed with the heat of a sun and its fire converged at the end of its mouth, a second away from incinerating the child.

Sammy was prepared to die when she heard rustling feathers behind her and felt strong wiry arms grasping her torso. Her savior jumped back, his powerful legs spanning a distance of over twenty meters easily, bringing Sammy well out of harm's way. She looked at the spot where she was standing a second earlier, now charred by extraterrestrial plasma. The strange man turned around and began to bound towards his spacecraft with a speed and force that jarred Sammy with each landing. The dragon watched his prey, knowing it was foolhardy to pursue. The man made one last leap that brought him directly in front of the landing ramp of his craft. He let her down and walked with her, grasping her hand in his hand (which felt like it was a claw) to the translucent, concave, glass like hatch that guarded the entrance. The hatch opened with a whoosh and Sammy looked up into the faces of four very old Chozo. They were all about six and a half feet tall, and long dark robes covered their entire body. Their faces were covered with feathers and they each had a crooked beak for a mouth. Sammy paused to ensure that her impromptu companion shared the same visage. He noticed her puzzled look and gave her what could only be interpreted as a grim smile before hurrying her along. They reached the top of the ramp together and the ship's engines whirred as it rose off the ground.

Sammy paused to look at the dragon one last time. It was too far away to distinguish clearly but its gigantic, distorted, shadowy figure was easy to make out. The dragon could see her clearly though, with his unnatural vision. He saw a foreboding coldness in her clear blue eyes that was both unnerving and at the same time almost laughable on the face of a young child, like the eyes of an adult were superimposed on hers.

Before the hatch closed, a very young Samus swore to herself that she would slay the dragon that took everything from her.


End file.
